Demented Siblings with Love: Warning, HAZARDOUS!
by po0kiee
Summary: Kankurou and Gaara has left for Konohagakure, and would be back very soon. But knowing Temari, she must be sneaky and go into Kankurou's room to look for interesting things to read like his DIARY and etc. And after all isn't that what sisters do?
1. Oh My Goodness

Demented Siblings with Love:

Warning, HAZARDOUS.

By: Po0kiee/Gaa-chan

**Author's Notes:** This story will probably be appropriate in the start, but be warned because it might not be near the ending/middle. Thanks for reading. )

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the sand siblings or Naruto or anyone on here. But I do, however, own this plot and story. Please do not copy it without permission.

* * *

**Chapter One. Oh my goodness.**

Picking the lethal book with her thumb and index finger, Temari grimaced.

_Oh, no, not this! Please not this…_

It was in fact, 'this'. Kankurou's daily book of fantasies. Yes, yes, it was an inappropriate, naughty, sick-minded, picture magazine. And if you still do not know what I am speaking of, I suggest you find out or leave it alone.

Temari gasped and flipped open a page. Boy, Kankurou was very smart. He had used another cover of a large book to envelop the real cover. Temari's eyes widened at the graphic picture. Groaning, she tossed the magazine onto Kankurou's bed with disgust. She couldn't believe her eyes. It almost seemed yesterday that Kankurou was a child, or still at least 12 years old. Now – now… He was an 18 year old man that was still single, or always has been, still living at home with his siblings and totally grown up. Totally grown up, the words lingered on Temari's lips. Now that he was 18, she was 19 and Gaara was about 17, she felt that everyone had already gone and grown up, leaving their childish personalities and ways. Gaara, in fact, was never really childish, but Kankurou, (Temari almost giggled out loud) had almost always been. His macho attitude towards other people always fooled them, but at home – he was always her favorite, loving brother. And Gaara… Gaara's outlook on life had been complicated and almost stupid to her. It was so solemn and deathly, until that match with Uzumaki Naruto…

Temari almost had to thank the Uzumaki scrap for that.

_Kankurou, you big bozu… I can't __believe__ you!_

She giggled and leaped onto his bed. She laid there for a minute, and then rolled over to her abdomen. Temari slowly let her fingers caress the soft material of his pillow. It really did seem like yesterday, didn't it? Every moment was very important. She let her head drop to the pillow and rest there for a moment. Her eyelids slowly started to droop over her eyes…

_I just can't believe it…_

Abruptly, the magazine fell off the bed. Temari's eyes shot open and blinked twice. Glancing over the bed, Temari eyed the evil magazine. What was so good about those anyways? All she knew was that the naked women had nothing better to do that molest each other. The sham cover of the magazine flapped open and let the real cover slip out.

"Ninja's Secrets," Temari murmured. How pathetic! She laughed whole-heartedly. Thank goodness her brothers weren't home. They had gone out to Konohagakure, Kankurou to deliver a message personally from his brother to a certain kunoichi, and Gaara to attend a meeting with the Hokage. Temari picked the book up and glared at the cover. A naked 'kunoichi' stood there with her hands near her crotch, holding two kunai's in both hands.

"Oh, sick," Temari rolled her eyes and tossed the book to her side. Cuddling warmly with Kankurou's pillow, Temari sighed softly.

_The pillow… Smells like Kankurou…_

Temari breathed in the scent. It smelled slightly like soap and leaves mixed together. Temari closed her eyes tightly and tried to imagine Kankurou at the moment. Probably delivering the message right now? She opened her eyes and lowered them slightly. Oh, how she missed her brother…

_Kankurou… Dearest brother…_

And with that, she dozed off comfortably.

Footsteps padded down the hallway, nearing to the door now, nearing to the bed now…

"Temari…" a soft voice murmured. He slid his rough fingers down her ebony legs softly – and pulled back instinctively. He smiled warmly and pulled his blankets over Temari's body. Temari's breathing was paced steadily, her body shifting only slightly from her breathing pattern.

_Goodnight._

He thought to himself and closed his eyes. Wait… what was beside Temari…? His eyes opened widely. Oh fuck, it was his dirty magazine!

"Ahh!" He yelled loudly. Temari shifted once again and opened her eyes gradually, to see Kankurou's hands on his sandy brown hair. Temari immediately sat up.

"Kankurou!" Temari shrieked.

_Oh man… Why is he home so early?! Oh no…_

Temari fell out of bed. The blankets entangled her legs and sort of – _sort of_ gave her a cushion. Kankurou started to laugh.

"The look… The look on your face!" He pointed out, one hand accusing her and the other clutching his stomach. Temari glared at Kankurou. Psh, as if it was actually that funny! She felt her face warm up with a deep crimson and covered her face with her hands.

"Ah… It wasn't that funny, Kankurou!" Temari regained her confidence. Kankurou bent over to stare at her as if she were mental.

"I thought it was." He grinned victoriously. Temari frowned and flicked her younger brother's forehead.

"No, it wasn't." She said with her legs still entangled in the blankets and her body still on the hardwood floor. Kankurou leaned over fully so their noses were almost touching. Temari blushed deeply, now.

"Oh well, I thought it was," His sultry breath lingered in the air amid them, which wasn't exactly spacious. Temari leaned back more, Kankurou leaned in more. Temari repeated the action, and so did Kankurou. Silence devoured the room. Temari leaned back more, only to find there was a wall against her head.

_Oh my goodness._

Kankurou leaned in more, even though Temari did not or could not lean back more…

"Temari…" Their lips were so close, Temari could almost taste them. Smelled slightly like sweet dumplings? Temari gulped and leaned her head back as far as possible. It failed. The stupid wall was in her way. Her heartbeat grew faster and faster.

_T-thump, t-thump, t-thump… _

Kankurou's lips touched Temari's softly. Temari's eyes widened greatly. Kankurou's eyes were closed and he looked almost calm. Temari, on the other hand, looked panicked and flustered. It only lasted a second to Temari. Kankurou's lips merely brushed softly against Temari's for less than 10 seconds. And what was Temari getting so worried over about?

**SLAP.**

Temari's hand made contact with Kankurou's face.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Kankurou yelled, fell back, surprised. Temari slid down the wall from her position. She lowered her eyes.

"Don't do that anymore." She murmured softly, and then left. Kankurou was left in his room with a shocked look pasted onto his kabuki face. Kankurou sighed and stood up shakily. He flopped onto his bed and covered his face with his pillow ashamedly.

Temari leaned on Kankurou's door and sighed. Why did Kankurou have to go and do that? Weren't they totally fine being just brothers and sisters? Why?

_Kankurou, you idiot… And I thought we were normal… Or at least half normal… Kankurou, and after they all teased us when we were younger… Teased us about… you know… _

Temari slithered down the door to a sitting position. She felt guilty for slapping him but was slightly confused and angry at Kankurou for kissing her. It wasn't so much of a kiss but however – it meant so much to her. After all, wasn't she the one who loved Kankurou?


	2. My Heart Belongs To You

Demented Siblings With Love: Warning, HAZARDOUS.

By: Po0kiee/Gaa-chan.

**A/N: **Hello again! Thanks for reading, hehe. Yeah, the first chapter's up I never can finish a story, usually, so hopefully this time, I will! Have faith in me, will you? 3 Anyhoo, this chapter… I don't know. It's just going to be… Hmm. Mostly talktalk and that stuff. Gaara's going to be in this one, whooo! I've finished all my Sour Icebreakers so now I need to find more. Oh, where art thou, my inspiration?!

Oh, wait, I can have some strawberry icemilk ♡

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto but we know who does. –Evil eyes-

**Chapter Two: My Heart Belongs To You.**

BEEP.

BEEP.

BEEEEEP.

"Erghh… Shut uuuup…" The blonde girl groaned, slamming her fist down onto the alarm clock. Ugh. How she hated Monday mornings. Why couldn't they just rid of every Monday there was? Ugh, then Tuesday would be the new Monday, and so forth. It had been about three days since her last words with Kankurou… Yeah.

_What to wear today… Thank goodness I don't have to wear my usual outfit in the mornings… Or something…_

Temari clambered out of the bed and sighed deeply.

_I can't stop thinking about Kankurou…_

Temari sighed again. Oh, what was the world coming to? She walked towards the closet and grimaced. Racks and racks of clothing that looked identical. Ugh.

_Might as well wear a robe or my pajamas… Whatever…_

Temari looked down at her outfit currently. Mid-thigh length shorts and a tight shirt. No – it didn't matter. Kankurou was off on another mission, anyways. Speaking of missions, Temari was to get one today as well. Temari rolled her eyes. The Kazekage was their own brother and he gave them crappy missions, how cruel was he? Then again, maybe that just meant that he didn't want them to die on a mission…

Temari shut the door quietly on her way out. She clambered down the stairs slowly, tapping the dark wooden stair rails on the way with her ebony fingernails. The suna kunoichi slowly started to hum a song out loud, her voice rising every few moments. Her foot reached the last step hesitantly, stopping her humming and listening for any sounds that were like Kankurou's or anyone else's. Coast was clear. Temari beamed. Another day without facing her brother, why, it was already 4 days counting today! Temari had to be proud of herself for doing that. Dancing away to her own singing, Temari felt like she was in a good mood. She sang and danced her way to the refrigerator, taking out milk. She put it on the counter and then danced over to the cupboard for some cereal. Temari set the cereal beside the milk and opened a drawer. She pulled out a bowl and shut the drawer with her hips. Dancing over to the kitchen's island, she collected all the materials for a simple made cereal. She still sang and poured the cereal and milk at the same time. The song was ending, or Temari only knew that much of the song.

"Hm, hm, hmm… I love-"

"I'm home!" Kankurou's voice bellowed throughout the large house.

"-you." Temari stared ahead.

_No, this can't happen! I better run upstairs!_

Temari was prepared to dash to the stairs, but it was too late. Kankurou walked into the kitchen and saw Temari's frozen dance pose. Her hips were swung to the side, her arms up near her head and feet pointed. But the funniest thing was her expression on her face.

"Ah – Temari…" Kankurou immediately flushed with a deep cherry. He lowered his eyes and headed for the stairs. Temari reached out for Kankurou by instinct, and held onto the back of his shirt.

"Kank-" Kankurou turned around, shocked and opened his mouth, as to speak, "-uro…" Temari murmured, her eyes fixed onto his face.

"Yeah, Temari…?" Kankurou spoke softly and shivered at Temari's touch. Wait – wasn't that usually the other way around?

"I - … Nothing. Nevermind." Temari blushed and quickly turned on her heels to leave. Kankurou pulled at her arm.

"No, don't leave. Please, please talk to me…!" Kankurou grimaced, hating to yell at her beloved sister. Temari bit her lip and shut her eyes tightly, trying to prevent the waterworks about to flow.

"Ah, I can't…" Temari's lip quivered. Her back was still turned to him. At least Kankurou couldn't see the tears. As Kankurou heard Temari's response, he was just about to drop to the floor.

"Why not?! We haven't talked forever now! Can't we just settle this in a civilized, mature way?!" Kankurou raised his voice even louder, trying to hide the shakiness and hurt.

"Just because, okay? Try to understand for once." Temari felt a wet substance trickle down her face. She tried hard not to sniffle.

"Look at me!" Kankurou spun her body around. Temari's tears flew faster down her cheeks. She resisted his grip and turned her head.

"No…" Kankurou whispered, "What have you turned into…?" Temari's heart instantly started to ache as she heard that.

"Nothing… I'll just tell you, Kankurou dear… _My heart – it belongs to you_." And with that last comment, she ran out the door.

"TEMARI!" Kankurou yelled as loud and as long as possible, until his fucking voice started to die. But Temari was gone by now. And it was time for Kankurou to cry, even though it wasn't manly at all. One last time…

"TEMARI!!!!" And fuck, was he ever screwed.

Gaara walked through the door with an innocent look pasted onto his pale face. He stared at Kankurou on the floor with his head tucked into his crossed arms. Gaara raised a non-existent brow at Kankurou and shrugged slightly.

"What's wrong?" Gaara knelt down to Kankurou's size. No response, "What's wrong?" He repeated.

"Temari's… gone…" Kankurou clenched his teeth together, "And it's my entire fault."

"Probably not…" Gaara murmured, "It's probably just the pressure she's under, Kankurou." Kankurou looked up, his eyes filled with childish tears and tenderly red.

"It was – I caused all the pressure, I did!" Kankurou closed his eyes and put his head back into his arms.

"Kankurou don't worry about it so much, we'll find her and everything will be better, really." Gaara tried to smile, but failed.

"How the fuck would you know that? Don't say those things without knowing." Kankurou looked up to glare at the Kazekage. Gaara narrowed his eyes and stood up. He walked near the stove and pulled out a knife from the drawer. The young Kazekage handed the knife to Kankurou.

"If you hate yourself so fucking much, why don't you kill yourself over the misery?" Gaara dropped the knife at Kankurou's feet and climbed up the stairs with a cold stare on his face. God, how stupid were siblings sometimes? Couldn't Kankurou tell Temari really liked him too? And vice-versa? Gaara almost chuckled at the stupidity. Yeah, it was pretty stupid, hmm?

* * *

Hello guys! Sorry that my chapters are so short. I just wanted to end it like this. I'm reaaaallly sorry for the shortness! I promise to update soon and etc.

The next chapter: I understand.

(Unless I change it of course. ")

Okay, until next time... G'bye!


	3. The Lie

**Demented Siblings With Love: Warning, HAZARDOUS.**

**By:** Po0kiee / Gaa-chan

**A/N: **Hmmm. Finally. The third chapter. I had actually forgotten that I had to update this until Tara-chan noted me of this story!! I'm extremely sorry about the wait, everyone. I changed the chapter title, by the way. It's no longer, 'I understand' but it's 'The Lie'. But anyways, it's here now…so…Eh hee hee, enjoy. )

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto at all. But everyone knows who does, ehhh?

* * *

**Chapter three: The Lie.**

Kankurou stared at the ceiling, twiddling his fingers while actually having no thoughts in his brain. He just sat there, on his bed, twiddling his fingers mindlessly and merely _staring._ Talk about scary? Kankurou kept at his pattern until suddenly, his finger slid from contact from the other and fell down at his waist. He stared at his fingers that assembled motionlessly by his side, a tear stinging at his eyes. His heart knotted tightly, tighter and tighter, until release. The tear that was dying to come out did manage to leak out, followed by many other duplicates. He perched still on his bed, not even bothering to move an inch, even though tears were flowing freely down his cheek. Kankurou didn't bother to wipe them away with his dark sleeve.

Finally he made a difference to his position. His body shuddered madly, his shoulders seemed to shrug with each sniffle, and his hands flew to his head. It had been a week now, since Temari left. And Gaara had reassured him that she would come back the next day. That wasn't even close to what really happened. Sure, she came back the next day, but it was to **gather all her belongings.** Kankurou chased after her, but she slapped him away and left in the direction of Konohagakure. Gaara, as the Kazekage, hired search teams to look for her, pretending she was a missing-nin. Kankurou had cried furiously the day she left, and had locked himself in the room, vowing he would never come out until she came back.

_But she never came back._

Kankurou merely sat there, feeling the empty feeling in his stomach and clenching his teeth together. The stash of small candies were all gone now (by the first day, really) and there was nothing big to eat as a meal. Maybe a bit of candy or pizza crusts here and there, but they were all stale. Especially the pizza crusts. Kankurou, now, began to starve himself. He licked his dry lips to slight moisture, but really, his throat was beginning to itch.

"Kankurou…" A voice called out from behind the door. Kankurou's head instantly rose to the voice. "Kankurou? Come downstairs and eat, okay?"

Oh, how Kankurou longed for the taste of ramen, or any delicacy or even Gaara's favorite, salted tongue. He just needed something in his empty stomach. Kankurou fought his urge to run downstairs and feed himself like a pig. Holding onto his pillow and digging his head into the pillow, to hide his nose away from the wonderful smells of udon.

"N-no…" Kankurou's voice crackled, the lack of water constricted his throat. The room was deathly silent. Kankurou could hear Gaara sigh from behind the door and footsteps lead away. Kankurou let another tear drop. Fooooood.

"K-Kankurou… Open up, I have food." Gaara finally said. Kankurou lifted his head from the pillow and stared cautiously at the door, as if it were an S-Rank criminal in disguise. He snuck towards the door quietly and opened the door an inch. There Gaara stood, eyes narrowed and glaring straight at Kankurou. Deathly scared, Kankurou quickly snatched the plate from his brother and shut the door with a slam. And, of course, locked it satisfyingly.

Kankurou gazed hungrily at the plate of delicious objects and poked it carefully with a finger. Was it poisoned? Kankurou grimaced at his conclusion. It was poisoned… He supposed. As if his brain was working properly. Nevertheless, he lifted the chopsticks from the plate and picked up a grain of rice, tossing it into his mouth. Another couple of grains, but this time, carelessly. Most of the grains were now stuck onto his face. Kankurou sighed uselessly, setting the plate down and hanging his head low. He felt so bad. There was nothing left in his life, anymore. Temari was the only one for him, and without her love, he felt useless, pathetic, stupid, unloved and definitely lonely.

Kankurou's big sister, Temari, was the one thing that kept him running everyday, returning from missions, and keep his life alive until he would be old enough… Old enough to disband from the family.

Kankurou sat there lamely, his head low and limp, his eyes barely blinking, and his stomach, ahem, growling. He let his body crash into the wall, his head touching the wall spot where Temari once had her head, too. Kankurou twitched slightly, and closed his eyes in pain. A tear slowly crawled down his cheek and eventually slid down to disappearance. Where the hell was Temari…? And why wouldn't she come home? Were the only questions in Kankurou's mind at the moment. He missed her so. There was no point… No point for him to go on like this. He couldn't take it anymore. His heart felt torn into millions of pieces and tossed like trash.

"T-Temari…" He managed to choke out, his throat burning as he spoke. Kankurou closed his eyes gently and let himself hum a tune inside of his mind, to keep him company. By now, Kankurou felt extremely insane.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A strong looking sand kunoichi stood firmly on the ground as she approached the gates of Konohagakure. She had wandered around the parts for a bit, and then told herself to march her butt into the gates of Konohagakure. But it would be a mistake to do so, for she was apparently a 'missing-nin'. Ah, the works of Kazekage-sama. Or in her case, _dearest, younger brother. _Temari chuckled at the thought of Gaara and shook her head lightly. She couldn't be thinking about Gaara right now. She had to think of what disguise to use today. Maybe an old lady with an apple cart? Or maybe perhaps a tall, good looking man with extremely perfectionist-like attitude? Temari just had to use her imagination. She decided, maybe, she would go as a slightly tall jounin with bad temper and killer looks. Sounded sort of like a certain Uchiha she knew… As she quickly ran for the tree to henge, she muttered beneath her breath, the name she would go by as and his information.

"Satoshi, Hikaru… Aged 18…Sunagakure…Jounin…Slight womanizer…" She murmured, stifling a giggle after she spoke the word, 'womanizer'. Temari quickly henge'd to Satoshi Hikaru with no sweat. There she (or he) stood, dark russet tresses that were quite duplicate to Inuzuka Kiba's, slightly tanned, tall, killer body, absolutely handsome features, and the most stunning feature of all, medium-hued aqua eyes.

"That'll be good…" 'Hikaru' spoke. He almost jumped at the sound of his deep voice. Temari did not sound like herself at all. _(A/N: I will refer to Temari as a man now, so all feminine words (such as she, her, etc) will be turned into manly-ness! Ha ha.) _'Hikaru' strode confidently towards the gate and slipped through, a slight scowl on his face.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Gaara knocked on the door twice, one quietly and the other was seemed almost equal to the sound of an anvil thudding down on a person, which the person was on cement.

"Kankurou, open the goddamn door!" He screamed out, his darkly eyes shutting tightly for a minute, "Kankurou, please…!" He said more quietly. Gaara's eyes opened and gazed at the open door, where Kankurou stood, looking quite gaunt.

"Kankurou… Someone thinks that they saw Temari-neesan near Konohagakure…" Gaara managed a small smile. Creepy. Kankurou looked extremely excited, jumping from his spot to grasp onto Gaara. He reached in for a good ol' bear hug, and in his surprise, Gaara wrapped his arms around Kankurou as well.

"Now go away. You caused much trouble. Go find Temari." Gaara unlatched himself from Kankurou. Kankurou mouthed a 'thanks' and ran off, a relieved joy written all over his face. Gaara watched Kankurou as he left, and lowered his eyes slightly. After a moment, he opened his eyes to full and chewed lightly on his lower lip. He had made all that up. To be quite frank, no one had spotted Temari or anything. Gaara merely made it up.

* * *

A/N: THANK YOU, THANK YOU VERY MUCH! I've finished it, finally! Oh, bravo, Gaa-chan. Bravo! pats self on back

Well I never would have finished it without Tara-chan, for sure. But anyways, thank you for reading and please review! I love to hear your comments. Buuut, yes it was still quite short. I only write short chapters, sadly. I tried this time but I felt it was okay to just end it here. For now. Now, you must wait another month or so to get the next chapter! Thanks again!


	4. Even If It Punched You

**Demented Siblings With Love:**

**Warning, HAZARDOUS.**

**By:** po0kiee (as usual)

**A/N:** Thanks for waiting, guys! I had this in the back of my head… I think I have the plot for this chapter all set up and everything. So thanks for the wait, again, and have fun reading. THIS IS THE REAL THING, BY ZEE WAY !!

**Disclaimer:** I still do not own Naruto. And never have.

* * *

**Chapter Four. You Wouldn't Know Even If It Punched You.**

He climbed up the tallest tree and tried to gaze out. Breathing in the refreshing air, he smiled. He was almost near Konohagakure. It was only a matter of minutes, now. He could see Konohagakure slightly.

"Right on." Kankurou grinned and leaped down. Soon, he would see Temari-neesan, like he always wanted to. He scratched his black hood and pondered for a minute. He had a bit of time to waste. It seemed so long ago that Temari-neesan had left, although it was only about a week or so. But his mind was fogged and too nervous to even think at the moment. He tried to ponder or think but all that he could think was how _loud _his heartbeat sounded. Kankurou's ears turned bright red as he thought of reuniting with Temari again. Imagine her tall, slim legs and bouncy golden hair that shone brightly in the sunlight and glowed like the moon at nighttime…

He shook his head. Not the time to think about that. Kankurou bit his lower lip and darted off into the forest once again.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The crimson haired _young man_ sat at his desk, hands folded on his head and he looked, in fact, very prim and official in his uniform. He sneezed. Not very official anymore. Grimacing, he rubbed a finger under his nose and looked down at his desk. Papers, papers, documents, papers, and some extra loose-leaf papers sprawled across his desk. He really did need an organizer of some sort. He was the Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara. Gaara closed his eyes tightly. Did he really have to finish the paperwork? He guessed so. Sighing, he hunched down to his desk and started to shuffle the papers in an annoyed manner.

"I wish I could just do something else right now…" He sighed again, "Paperwork is so dull…" Gaara rubbed his temples and stopped his writing.

"I'm… Suddenly thirsty. I better go home and get a drink…" He murmured with a smirk. Gaara slid out of his sliding chair and left within a cloud of white.

"Kazekage-sama? Should I help with-" She groaned. He was gone, again. For the seventeeth time this week.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The tall man sauntered through the village with a proud look on his face. He had an automatic smirk pasted onto his tanned face, sculpted face.

'_I wonder if people actually believe this get-up.'_

A female voice ran through his head. The voice belonged to Sabaku no Temari and it did not suit the body very well. Hikaru, also known as Temari, gazed at the red apples in pure hunger. Stars ran through his eyes. He wanted those apples badly. He didn't even manage to have breakfast or lunch, since he darted out so fast last time. And also, he had run out of supplies at the beginning of this day. Hikaru's stomach tumbled and lurched, making a very loud grumble. Everyone looked up to stare.

"I-" He hesitated, "What are you staring at?" He spoke very rudely. Everyone turned around and resumed to their duties. Hikaru stared them down and turned around swiftly, his hair flowing in the wind he created. Hikaru picked up a shining apple and rubbed it with his large hand. He could actually see his own reflection inside of the apple. His face was disporportioned and all crunched up together.

Hikaru grimaced and put it into his pocket. He began to run.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kankurou started to laugh. He was out. He was out! Now in front of the gates of Konohagakure, he could breathe that good ol' air that he rarely ever breathed in. Opening the large gates, he gazed in. Two men sat guard. Kankurou grinned and waved to them. They waved back. Kankurou pranced in and started to laugh maniacally. People began to stare, and he just kept on going. Now calm, he walked towards the markets and glanced around. He didn't see any blonde –

"Temari!" He chased after the blonde, "Temari! Wait!" He grabbed her shoulders and spun her around.

"Oh. G – Gomen nasai. I thought you were Temari-san." He sweatdropped.

"Temari? No, I'm Gemari." She grinned. She looked almost identical to her, except she had a beauty mark near her mouth and she had more full lips. Kankurou laughed and bowed. He dropped his smile abruptly after leaving her. Turning his head in all sorts of directions, he tried to find his sister. His stomach grumbled loudly. Kankurou had forgotten he was hungry, after all that excitement. He smiled widely as he saw an apple stand with apples that shone brightly. Kankurou grabbed one off the top and smiled. It looked fantastic. Jiggling some money from his pockets, he took out some coins and handed it to the owner.

"Thank you very much!" He smiled and waved. Kankurou began to walk away, munching on his perfect apple. Kankurou grimaced as he thought that it was almost evening. It would be impossible to find Temari if it were dark. Kankurou began to run a full sprint, apple in mouth.

'_It's so hard to find Temari… Konohagakure is pretty dizzy.'_

He furrowed his brows together and felt somewhat of a hopeless feel. Kankurou thought he wouldn't find her by today.

And then, he _dropped his apple._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hikaru, also known as Temari, turned around to see if anyone was staring at his 'stealing-the-apple' act. Temari felt a little tinge of guilt inside, but she brushed it away and resumed to her furrowed brows, tight lips and narrowed eyes. He sauntered around Konohagakure, as if he didn't know where he was. He yawned slightly, then looked around himself. There was a girl with long, blonde hair and short bubble - gum pink hair wandering around the park. He recognized them almost immediately.

_'Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura...' _He thought quickly and in a panicked manner as they glanced his way. Hikaru didn't bother to stop staring. He couldn't. _He couldn't._

"Hey, excuse me! Excuse me!" A familiar voice that he had heard all his life spoke out from the darkness, "Ah, excuse me. Have you seen a girl about-" He made a swift hand motion near his nose, "-this tall? And blonde hair and she was probably wearing..." Hikaru tuned out. He stared at him with shock and anger. How **dare **Kankurou come all the way to Konohagakure, chasing after her? He felt like **screaming **at Kankurou.

"No! I haven't! Get out of my way, bozu!" He grimaced at pushed Kankurou away from himself.

"Hey! Buddy! Fuck you! Come back here and say that again!" Kankuro hollered at the muscular figure storming away from him. The figure stopped. He whirled around and walked back to the less muscular figure.

"What did you say? Get out of my face!" Hikaru shoved Kankurou. Kankurou didn't look fazed. Hikaru laughed and snarled at him. And then, it went all black for Kankurou.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Blink. Blink...

Kankurou arose quickly to see parts of the green _bushes. _

_'Oh... Fuck. Shit. Shit. Shit. He **knocked **me out. That quick. He must'a been really strong.' _He groaned and rubbed the side of his head. It felt as if there were a massive bump on the side of his head. _Fuckin' A._ Kankurou fell back down to the dirty ground and _screamed_.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Gaara yawned. He took a deep breath in and drank from his milk glass. He held a cookie tightly in his hand. Gaara took another large swig from the glass and slammed it back down onto the table.

"Ahh, tastes refreshing!" He gave a hint of a smile and got out of his chair. It was already evening, and he left his office approxiemately around morning. Lovely. He almost skipped a full day of paperwork. Gaara definitely needed a break. Suddenly, he had an idea. He ran upstairs, scratching his wild, crimson hair. Kankurou's room. He missed it. It was dark and messy, full of crap that wasn't even needed in his bedroom. Such as a hanging paper crane? Or a collection of rainbow toothbrushes? What about glass toothpicks? Gaara almost began to laugh at the pathetic sight. He glanced around and inspected it. There was a white paper on top of his dark bed. Cautiously walking towards it, he took it into his hands and began to read.

_"Dear Gaara (If you're reading this),_

_I have to confess---"_

* * *

HAY ! DID YOU LIKE IT? I SURE HAD FUN WRITING THIS, FOR SOME ODD REASON. ) Anyways, I hope you liked it, and I really would like any comments, critisism, etc. Thanks a lot, and please wait until the next chapter! 


	5. I Need You

**Demented Siblings With Love:**

**Warning, HAZARDOUS.**

**By: **Po0kiee

**A/N: **OH MY! ITS FINALLY ANOTHER CHAPTER OF DWSLWH. It's funny - even if I try to abbreviate the title, it's still pretty damn long of an abbreviation. Anyways, it's been awhile since I've written another chapter of DWSLWH, I don't have much of an plot at the moment, but I'm trying my best to think up something interesting. Please wait until that happens! A little bit of Gaara and Sakura, here and there, soon hopefully! Thank you for waiting for this long awaited chapter. And I mean, long awaited chapter. Long.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, aiight, aiight?

* * *

**Previously in Chapter Four…**

There was a white paper on top of his dark bed. Cautiously walking towards it, he took it into his hands and began to read.

"_Dear Gaara (If you're reading this),_

_I have to confess--"_

**Chapter Five. I'll Never Let Go.**

Gaara hesitated, his eyes left the tiny, messy print of Kankurou's. He lowered his eyes to the small font and began reading aloud again.

"_I have to confess, that living here is very difficult for me. You see, I've fallen in love with our sister, Temari, and I can't bring myself to live in this household with her anymore, if she doesn't love me. I've decided to bring her back, by force, and I will leave the house, get rid of all my belongings and head for an unknown village as soon as possible. Remember to be good when I'm gone._

_Wish me luck."_

Gaara's eyes widened, and his hands shook violently as he held the delicate paper in his fingers. The paper slipped out of hands, his eyes lost strength, and he dropped to the floor.

"It can't be… Not when I was finally beginning to be used to this 'family' concept…" He said, sitting weakly on the floor. Gaara reached over to where the paper was sitting, and took it into his hands. He stared at the paper, upset and curious. He couldn't help what he was feeling - this guilt, pain, and somehow a little bit of pleasure to know Kankurou liked Temari. He always suspected it. Gaara clenched his teeth, regaining strength, and slapped his other hand into the paper. He smashed the paper with his hands, crumpling it into a small, tight ball. Gaara threw the paper across the room and proceeded to ponder, in his brother's comfortable room. He didn't know what else he could possibly do in a time like this. Chase after Kankurou? Chase after Temari? Stay at home? What could he do in this situation? He was the kazekage after all, he should know. But he didn't. He didn't have a freakin' clue.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Finding himself in an unfamiliar surrounding, he propped himself up and slowly gathered back his senses. In his sight, there were very traditional Japanese walls, made with maybe plywood. He felt the hardness underneath him and decided he was lying on tatami or the raw floor. He grimaced, as he realized that, and the soreness began to surface. He rubbed his painful shoulders and groaned loudly. He would've rather slept on some mattress for heavens sake! But no, the person who brought him here was incredibly inconsiderate.

He looked up, to see a memorial type corner, with a picture of a very stiff looking young man, with candles burning and flowers nearby. He looked as if he were samurai or something of the sort. He was youthful but he looked as if he tried to look more solemn and older. He wore a tight expression on his lips, his mouth in a straight line, and his eyebrows furrowed slightly, as if he were only a bit angry at the camera, but his eyes big but still had some sort of narrow, mature shape to them. His eyelashes were long, dark and fluttery, which made him look more feminine than he sought out to be. Kankurou had to hand it to him - he was a pretty attractive guy. Too bad he was dead.

Kankurou brought his knees up to his chest, and used all his might to get himself up out of the tangles of blankets. He stood up, sorely, and looked for the nearest exit, which he found almost immediately.

"Oh, you're up?" Kankurou heard the voice coming from where he was looking, the doorway. He couldn't see the person clearly, but from the voice, he knew that it was a girl. Slowly, as she got closer and closer, he began to see who this 'kidnapper' was.

"Yes… I am." He replied cautiously, stepping backwards softly, his heel stepping down on the hard tatami floor with a small noise. As soon as she heard Kankurou retreat back slowly, she giggled softly, holding a hand to her mouth. She emerged from the shadow, showing her true appearance. Kankurou's jaw almost dropped from the sight. She was a pale, frosty pinkish beige color, her cheeks were flushed with an amazing tint of rose, but not so that she looked like a clown. Her lips were a rosy color, fading lighter and lighter as it reached the edges of her lips, which were slightly more thin than most lips.

Her hair was a dark shade of brown, with a slight bit of red mixed into the shade. It was a very light, wavy type of hair, the type that was easily classified as delicate, the type that usually couldn't be pulled back tightly in a ponytail or a tight braid due to the light nature of it. The length was long, her longest strands fell past her shoulders and down her chest, past it by a tiny bit.

Her body seemed light and slightly frail, her body petite and short. She would probably come up to Kankurou's shoulder if she was lucky. Her waist was frame was thin and barely had any curves to it, she looked somewhat like a child.

Kankurou blushed and bowed slightly. As he doubled over, he looked to see the girl's face. She had a delicate smile on her face, and kind eyes. She bowed as well.

"Thank you for bringing me here." Kankurou bowed again quickly. She smiled and reached over to touch his shoulder.

"It was nothing. You only slept all day anyways." She grinned, "It was a pleasure having you." Kankurou smiled and reached into his pockets for anything - anything to pay back his rescuer. He pulled out his hands in dismay, realizing he didn't bring anything of importance. Kankurou had few coins left and it was even barely enough to be buy two more day's of food - skipping breakfast of course. He believed he didn't need anything, only himself, to bring back Temari.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have anything with me right now… Could I pay you back somehow later…?" Kankurou apologized, bowing in embarrassment. He truly didn't have anything at the moment.

A curious look settled on the girl's features as she murmured, "Wait - you have nothing at all right now?" She tilted her head slightly, in confusion.

Kankurou suddenly panicked, worrying if maybe she was going to kick him out of the house violently if she found out he really did have nothing in his possession. He hesitated to answer, deciding what he should say. Kankurou knew a lie would be good, but he didn't want to lie to this kind girl.

"Well I do have some things with me right now, sort of." Murmuring the last part to himself.

Her eyes widened and her hand instinctively hovered over her lips, as they formed a small 'o'. Kankurou gulped as he expected her to shove him out and even maybe slap him on the way. It was somewhat reasonable - she had kept him from the rain (if there was any, anyways) and kept him warm while he was knocked out.

She lifted her arm above her head, in a position where it looked as if she would bring her hand down to Kankurou's face any minute.

Scrunching his face up and closing his eyes tightly, he yelled, "I - I will definitely pay you back though! I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!"

And to his surprise, she slowly brought it down, only a little, to gently touch the top of Kankurou's head. She patted him softly and smiled as he opened his eyes.

"What's your name?" She let her hand fall back into place by her side. Kankurou blinked and paused before he answered.

"I'm Kankurou." He replied, before asking her the same question, "How about you?" Now it was her time to blink.

"My name's Yukiko," She hesitated and lingered on the last vowel, as it trailed off softly, "I thought I had already told you." Kankurou paused, to think maybe perhaps she really had told him, but he forgot already.

"I don't believe you did." He crossed his arms, "But thank you again, Yukiko-san." Yukiko smiled gently and felt sudden warmth as he smiled at her. Kankurou stretched out his arms and yawned.

"Ah, well, I think it's time for me to get going! I have to look for someone." Kankurous eyes lowered slowly as he said the last word. He had gotten a little sidetracked, every since that violent man that made him in such pain. Kankurou even had a little bruise as a souvenir of his violence. But he couldn't let anything stop him from getting closer to his Temari. He needed her, she was his life source, without her, he couldn't be able to take care of himself.

Slowly, Kankurou looked around his surroundings quickly, and then nodded to Yukiko, who had a hopeful look on her face. He began to walk out of the room. But then, stopped, as Yukiko grasped onto the back of Kankurou's shirt.

"Kankurou-san, please wait." She murmured, as she leaned in closer to him, almost hugging his waist now, "I need you to stay with me." She felt his body stiffen, and then she closed her eyes tightly.

Turning around, Kankurou loudly exclaimed, "What are you talking about!" In his loud voice. Yukiko whimpered slightly, and held onto the front of his shirt. Kankurou couldn't push her away. If he did, he assumed that she would break, since she looked so frail. Kankurou tried to pull away from her grasp slightly, tugging his shirt from her.

"I need you, Kankurou-san. Please stay with me." She looked up to Kankurou. Her eyes were a blank and black, hazy looking. Kankurou's grip loosened on his shirt, and he suddenly let go, hands by his side. His eyes, too, began to haze and turn blank.

"I need you."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

He threw off his Kazekage clothes, and tossed it onto his bed, where it laid amongst many other clothing. He rummaged through his closet, eyeing all of the clothing that was in his small wardrobe. Unfortunately, as the Kazekage, he didn't have much time to shop for clothing. Instead, he used his time to work and solve problems that needed to be solved.

Gaara quickly pulled out his regular clothing that he usually wore on times where he was traveling or just to get out of those drapes they called clothing. He pulled the underclothing over his head, and pulled it down quickly, while grabbing the overcoat with his free hands. He drew his arm through the sleeves and zipped up the front of his clothing. Gaara turned his head, left and right, to see if he could find that one last missing item of his. His vest. It wasn't in his closet, so he was not sure where it possibly could be. Dropping onto his knees and hands, he looked under his bed desperately to find this vest quickly, so he could get to Konohagakure as soon as possible. He grimaced as he hit the hard, bare floor with his knees.

"Next time you're shopping, Gaara," He quickly murmured under his breath, "Buy a rug." To Gaara's dismay, the vest was not under the bed. He leaped up and dusted his knees off, looking around the tiny room, for any signs of that dark vest. There it was, on the lamp near his desk. Gaara's eyes lit up as his emerald eyes abruptly stopped at the sight of the vest. He stepped towards it and snatched it from the lamp, as if it were to bite. Gaara pulled it through his arms and zipped it up as quickly as possible, then ran out, closing his door on the way out.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"…Yu…Kiko…" Kankurou whispered as he reached out to hold Yukiko. Yukiko had a sad smile on her face and accepted the embrace. She wrapped her arms around Kankurou's waist, as Kankurou held her tightly. "I need you, I won't ever leave…" He murmured as he embraced her tighter. She buried her face in his chest and smiled slowly.

"I know. I know you won't ever leave me again."

* * *

Oooh! Crazy ending! My god, it took me forever to write this small chapter and I'm so sorry! I just haven't been up for writing lately, and I haven't got much of a clue for this ending. But I have a little faint idea. ;) Anyways, thanks for reading. Please review! I'll work even faster if you do! :)


End file.
